


Twas ten days before Christmas

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Twas ten days before Christmas

**Title:** Twas ten days before Christmas  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** Slash, AU, episode tag  
Pairing/Characters **:** Sam, Cas, Dean and all combinations therein  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:**   244  
Spoilers:  6.11 - Appointment in Samarra   
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twas ten days until Christmas and four days with his soul,  
Dean didn't like it at all while Sam said "I told you so"  
But since it was now back, Sam didn't mind you see,  
'Cause remembering Hell was as impossible as could be

Death had left with a nod and a wave of his cane,  
Dean thought had nothing to lose and everything to gain.  
Later that night he snapped awake to a shout,  
So Dean ran to the door to see what it was about.

The viewer slid open and he carefully looked in,  
But what did he see--where to begin?  
Handcuffed and shackled to the bed, Sam was no more,  
but there he was holding angel Cas to the floor.

Cas glanced over to Dean, his eyes half lidded and glazed,  
How quickly their clothes shed--Dean was kind of amazed.  
He slammed the viewer shut--that was it, he was done!  
Sam getting his soul back was **_officially_** no fun.

So Dean had been pouting and drinking for days,  
Hoping and _**praying**_ for Sam it was a phase.  
 _ **He**_ wanted o be the one holding Cas through the night,  
And grinning from stolen kisses gotten just out of sight.

Finally he couldn't stand it no more,  
So he went and he banged on the lovebirds' door.  
Dean shoved the door open, ready if need be to fight,  
"Give me a position to take, and lets have a great night!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
